


Best in the World

by Lanternhill



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Kazuchika Okada is the best wrestler in the world. For some reason, he can't get Kenny Omega out his head.





	Best in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> Treat for Extreme Deadline 17

Kazuchika Okada was the best wrestler in the world. This was not up for debate. Some might call him arrogant, but it wasn't arrogance to be sure of objective fact. He had proved it time and time again, against wrestlers like Tanahasi, Shibata, Naito, and Omega. 

Omega.

He heard the talk, if only Kenny had hit the one winged angel at Wrestle Kingdom, he would have won. Well, he hadn't, had he? Kazuchika had expertly blocked every attempt and triumphed. He found himself thinking often of the match. It was only natural—it would go down as a legendary battle. He had never felt that kind of energy or sense of excitement in the ring before. He often thought of Kenny too. That was natural as well—people kept talking about a rematch. And if his thoughts of Kenny sometimes strayed away from the ring, away from his moveset, and into contemplating what color were his eyes anyway, that was nobody's business. 

The rematch would happen. Kazuchika was no coward. He wanted to test himself against the best, he needed to. He only felt elation, and zero fear, when he challenged Kenny to fight him at Dominion. He didn't doubt for a second that he would win.

* * *

Kazuchika stood there across from Kenny in the ring at the Road to Dominion. Not alone though, as the Young Bucks bookended Kenny. He wanted to be alone with him. These other people were extraneous.

"Shake my hand," Kenny said. Kazuchika refused and just looked at him, wondering what he had planned. He didn't have to wait long to find out as Matt and Nick’s feet came flying at his face. Dazed and barely conscious, he had a dim awareness of Kenny lifting him up. Then he was falling, and Kenny's mouth was on his skin. It felt like a brand.

When he came back to himself, he made his way to the locker room, angry. They didn't need to play these little games with each other. They were better than that. To his horror, he thought at first he had fantasized the kiss, that his barely conscious mind had betrayed him. Then he watched the footage and realized he hadn't imagined it. That was better, wasn't it? 

Kazuchika rolled with it when Kenny flirted with him. He understood performance. Kazuchika played the crowd and other wrestlers expertly himself. However, this kind of contact irritated him. It seemed to break some established boundary. He watched the clip again, to see Kenny gently setting him down, his lips brushing against his temple. He rubbed the spot. The heat must be all in his mind.

* * *

After he won at Dominion and after all the press, Kazuchika sat alone. He had sent Gedo and the others away to get a moment for himself. Won? He retained the title, but did a draw really count as winning? He wondered if Kenny felt as frustrated as he did. If only things could be settled between them. Exhausted and ushered out by their respective teams, Kazuchika barely even registered Kenny in the aftermath. He had the urge to see him now. He wanted just a few minutes by themselves.

Kazuchika sent a text to Kenny. _Meet me by the southwest entrance. Alone_. As he made his way there, he thought it unlikely Kenny would come and second guessed himself. When he arrived though, he saw Kenny waiting. He half expected the Young Bucks to emerge from the shadows and deliver a superkick, but a scan showed him they really were alone. Kenny looked even more exhausted than Kazuchika felt, and he felt near collapse. Kenny’s eyes looked flat, with none of their usual spark and he leaned against a railing for support.

"What do you want?" Kenny asked. He didn't even use that affected voice. Kazuchika thought he might like this stripped down Kenny, at least sometimes. What did he want?

"Shake my hand," Kazuchika said after several seconds of silence. That brought out a wry smile from Kenny. 

"And Rocky and Trent kick my head in? I probably deserve it." 

Kazuchika shook his head no and held out his hand. Kenny looked at the outstretched hand and then studied Kazuchika's face before shrugging. He gave his hand a firm shake. As Kenny went to let go, Kazuchika gripped his hand tighter and pulled him in. He placed a hand on Kenny's back to keep him in place, leaned down, kissed the side of Kenny’s face and then trailed his lips down to Kenny's neck. Kenny made an undignified noise almost like a squeak. 

Finished with what he wanted to do, Kazuchika pushed Kenny back gently. As he turned to walk away, he smiled to himself at surprising Kenny. He felt a little smug.

Then, he felt Kenny's hand on his arm, pulling him back. Kazuchika frowned. He was too tired to fight. When he turned around, Kenny launched himself at him, but not with ill intent. He grasped the back of Kazuchika's head to pull it down and gave him a searing kiss, his mouth as hot as Kazuchika remembered.

_Well_ , Kazuchika thought. He might have made some undignified noises of his own. Kenny always had to push things, to push Kazuchika to take new risks. He placed his hands on Kenny's waist and touching him through the shirt felt different, more intimate than when he had grabbed at bare skin in the ring. Though Kenny's mouth occupied his full attention, Kazuchika experienced a dull ache in his neck. He wished there was some table or counter to lift Kenny up on—he was too short. He settled for making Kenny stand on his toes by putting his hands under Kenny's ass and pulling up. That had its own charms. Both men apparently had reserves of energy coming from somewhere as they kissed, yielding to each other in ways they never did in the ring. 

Kazuchika started to feel lightheaded and stepped back. He straightened out his clothes and Kenny leaned back against the railing again. 

"So...that was what you wanted," Kenny said. Kazuchika tried to muster back some sense of superiority.

"Something like that," Kazuchika said. He inclined his head at Kenny and walked away, uninterrupted this time.

"This isn't finished," Kenny called out after him. Whether he meant the wrestling or the kissing or both, Kazuchika couldn't say.


End file.
